Kid Titans!
by SpyNya-Chan007
Summary: What if the Titans were 5 year olds instead of teenagers? Just a bunch of oneshots and drabbles of the Titans as 5 year olds. They'll pull pranks, comfort, and have fun with other along the way. R&R please.
1. Character Bios

**Me: Well this story has been in my head for a while, so I'm gonna post it. :) :) :)**

**Max: Oh joy. -sarcasm-**

**Me: -glares- . . . . ignoring that. Here's the Character Bios, because threre's a BIG difference between 5 year olds and teenagers.**

* * *

**Robin:** His personality is surprisingly happy and care-free, though he tends to be serious at times. He's always up for a good prank, and he loves chocolate milk! Robin does take his mask off at times, and is a little selfish when it comes to his toys, but other than that, he's a cute little boy. His outfit's the same except his cape only comes up to his belt.

~Top 3 Best Friends~  
Starfire  
Cyborg  
Speedy

**Starfire:** Ahhhh sweet little naive Starfire, still as sweet and cute as ever. Her personality is very bubbly and bouncy. She loves to laugh and and learn earthly customs, as well as teach the others her planet's customs. She really really loves mustard! She enjoys playing with Terra the most. Her and sister Blackfire have their sisterly arguements at times, but she loves her sister very much. Starfire does tend to run her mouth a lot and get on Blackfire's and Raven's nerves. Her outfit is a purple dress and purple boots, because a miniskirt is WAY too revealing for a five year old. She also has a silver neckband with an emerald in the milddle and a silver wristband and silver armband on each side.

~Top 3 Best Friends~  
Robin  
Blackfire  
Terra

**Cyborg:** His personality is pretty much the same, but less serious, and he enjoys beating Beast Boy and Robin at video games. He just loves waffles! He enjoys doing pranks with the help of Robin, and hates being called "Sparky", yet Bumble Bee still calls him that. He likes to call himself the "Video Game Master". Cyborg's very smart for a five year old, and tends to be a show-off at times. He's still the same in looks, but cuter.

~Top 3 Best Friends~  
Bumble Bee  
Beast Boy  
Robin

**Beast Boy:** His personality is very goofy and fun-loving, and loves apples! He's a happy-go-lucky cute little prankster, and always tries to make Raven laugh in which he always exceeds in. He's pretty much the only kid that actually likes eating veggies or anything healthy. He just loves to play play play, and is full of energy. He has a green stuffed teddy-bear called "Timmy" which was given to him by Elasti-Girl, and he takes Timmy with him EVERYWHERE. Beast Boy does whine a lot, and sometimes bickers with Aqualad. His outfit's the same as ever.

~Top 3 Best Friends~  
Raven  
Cyborg  
Terra

**Raven:** Her personality is more shy, quiet and cautious, but in a cute way. She does love bannanas though! She mostly meditates and sleeps, but sometimes she'll play with the others. Although she very much enjoys Beast Boy's company, she finds it annoying how he can always find a way to make her laugh, and she tries her best to ignore Terra. Raven is more or less able to keep her emotions under control, so black energy tend to appear at times. She does have her sarcasm/rude moments, though rarely it happens. Just like in the episode "The End", her outfit's the same, but in white.

~Top 3 Best Friends~  
Beast Boy  
Starfire  
Robin

**Terra:** Awww the cute little blonde. Her personality is bubbly and calm, though she can be shy at times. She wears a blue butterfly hair clip, and just loves marshmallows! She's probably the only kid, besides Blackfire and Starfire, that likes Tameranian food. Terra doesn't like Raven much, so she tries to avoid her as much as possible. She likes playing with Beast Boy and skipping rocks on the water with him too. She can't fully control her powers that well, so floating rocks happen around the tower sometimes. Her outfit is very different, which is a blue shirt with a white butterfly in the middle, jean shorts, and white tennis shoes.

~Top 3 Best Friends~  
Beast Boy  
Starfire  
Bumble Bee

**Speedy:** The cute red-head. Well, his personality is much like Robin's in care-free, but Speedy can be very sneeky at times. He's more like a trouble making kid and loves lemonade! Like Robin, Speedy also takes his mask off sometimes too. He just loves to push Bumble Bee's buttons, and sometimes argue with Aqualad. He's definitely the loudest one in the tower, which annoys Raven and Bumble Bee. He can be stubborn sometimes, and his outfit's the same.

~Top 3 Best Firends~  
Robin  
Beast Boy  
Blackfire

**Bumble Bee:** Cute lil' Bumble Bee, and her personality is happy and very nice. She's the most confident and most adventurous one in the tower. She's also not afraid to speak her mind. Bumble Bee enjoys calling Cyborg "Sparky" even though he hates the nickname, and likes to push Speedy's buttons. She absolutely loves pizza! She can be a little mischievous at times. Her outfit's the same, but the shirt covers her stomach.

~Top 3 Best Friends~  
Cyborg  
Starfire  
Aqualad

**Mas y Menos:** Hehe, the cute twins. Their personality is sweet and they love empanadas! They can only speak spanish, but they can say some english words. They never leave each other's side, EVER. Mas y Menos are the most easy-going kids in the tower, though they tend to be mouthy. Their outfits are the same.

~Top 3 Best Friends~  
Starfire  
Beast Boy  
Terra

**Aqualad:** His personality is shy, nervous but happy. This cute little kid just loves water! He can be adventurous, and is always curious. He very much enjoys using his water abilities, much to Terra's amusement. He sometimes bickers with Beast Boy and argues with Speedy. Other than that, Aqualad ia very easy to get along with. His outfit's the same.

~Top 3 Best Friends~  
Terra  
Cyborg  
Bumble Bee

**Blackfire:** Her personality is mischievous. She tends to be mouthy, as well as argue with her sister Starfire, but she loves her anyway. The cute trouble maker loves zorkaberries! Blackfire often helps Speedy with pranks, and likes to be the center of attention. There are times when she can be nice and caring. Her outfit, like Starfire's, is a black dress with black boots. She also has silver armbands and silver wristbands on each side, along with a silver neckband with a black gem in the middle.

~Top 3 Best Friends~  
Speedy  
Starfire  
Raven

* * *

**Me: Wow. **

**Max: I'll say.**

**Me: Expect the real chapter soon. Till next time readers!**

**R&R!**


	2. Napping Problems

************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************

Me: Hi! Aren't you glad I'm updating this?

Max: . . . . are you talking to me or the readers?

Me: Both, Max. -_-

Max: Oh! Then yea.

Me: Enjoy the first oneshot! :D

Disclaima!- I don't own Teen Titans. (Not yet anyway . . . . XD)

* * *

It was nap time. All the kiddie Titans were sleeping in the main room. Some slept on the couch, but most slept on the floor. All heads on pillows and bodies wrapped in blankets. Everyone was having a peaceful nap, well except Speedy. He was one of those people that needed absolute silence when sleeping. The problem? Some were snorers.

Speedy tossed and turned on the couch, trying to ignore Robin, Aqualad, and Terra's snoring. He closed his eyes and tried to keep them shut. Just when he was finally able to relax, Aqualad's snoring got a little louder. Speedy lost it.

"Ugh! I can't sleep!" he whispered loudly. Suddenly, he got an idea.

Speedy got out of his comfortable napping spot, and went towards Aqualad. Knowing Aqualad was the loudest and heaviest sleeper, Speedy grabbed Aqualad's shoulders and practically dragged him across the main room. Speedy dragged him all the way to Starfire's room. He placed the snoring Aqualad on the pink bed, and left the room.

Speedy made his way back to main room. He decided to take care of Terra, then Robin. Terra's snoring was very light, but to Speedy, it was awfully loud. He grabbed a hold of Terra's blue blanket, and he placed it over her head. No sound of her snoring after that. Next was Robin. Speedy carefully lifted Robin's head, and he removed his pillow. He gentlely placed the pillow on top of Robin's unmasked face. Speedy can still barely hear Robin's light snoring, but Speedy will have to deal with it. He got on the couch. As he laid his unmasked face against the soft pillow, he heard a whimper. Speedy groaned as he got up again, and he saw that Raven was whimpering in her sleep.

"Must be some bad dream." Speedy whispered to himself again.

He needed to do something quick if he was ever gonna get any sleep. He looked around the room for anything that can stop Raven's whimpering. Then, he looked over at Beast Boy, who was clutching Timmy, and got an idea. Speedy grabbed his pillow, and he whacked Beast Boy with it, which made the still sleeping changeling morph into a rabbit. Speedy picked up the now sleeping green rabbit. He laid it against Raven, and she began to snuggle with the rabbit. That sure made her whimpering stop.

Speedy sighed as he went back to the couch, fluffed his pillow . . . . and went to sleep.

* * *

**Me: Hehe, this chappie explains so much about Speedy. I wrote this in LA class today, so sorry if it's short and kinda suckish. Trust me, the next chappie will be better.**

**Max: She promises.**

**Me: Till next time readers! :D :D :D **

**R&R!**


	3. Valentine's Day

**Me: Ello chaps, and Happy Valentine's Day! :D**

**Max: Yup, and sorry for the really really long update. Mitchy here couldn't find inspiration to write a new chapter, until now.**

**Me: -nods- So enjoy this sweet little oneshot.**

**Disclaimer- I obviously do not own Teen Titans, Valentine's Day, Cupid, Edward Cullen, Britannia Angel, or chocolate. Sweet . . . . yummy chocolate. **

**Max: Stop talking about chocolate, and get on with the claimer already! You're making me hungry! T^T**

**Me: . . . . errrrrrrr-**

**Claimer- I do own the uber adorableness possessed by the 5 year old Titans. Oh, yes! . . . . beware the adorableness. (kol, kol, kol.)**

* * *

Ahhhh Valentine's Day, a day dedicated to love. A day filled with the beautiness of roses, and the all-you-can-eat free chocolate from your lover. It was just one of those days where people of all ages can enjoy one another's company. Of course, the kiddie Titans would loveand enjoy this day, especially the girls, and this Valentine's Day, Beast Boy was going to make the best of it. No matter what it took.

Rubbing the sleep off his forest green eyes, Beast Boy grabbed Timmy and promptly got out of bed. He glanced at the clock.

12:23

Typical. Beast Boy wasn't much of an early-riser, and then it hit him. This wasn't any ordinary day, for it was Valentine's Day. Beast Boy mentally let Timmy slap him. How could he forget an important day like this? He had to do something to make this Valentine's Day a day to remember for years on end. Suddenly, Beast Boy got an idea, and he was gonna need Speddy's help for this. The changeling practically ran to Speedy's room, and lo and behold it, the little red-head was there!

"What do you want?" Speedy asked impatiently. He's a grouchy riser.

Beast Boy smiled and clutched Timmy even harder. "Wanna help me give chocolate to everybody?"

Speedy just looked at his green buddy strangely. "Uhhhhh why?"

"Because I forgot it was Valentine's Day, and now I need to make up for it by giving chocolate to everybody!" BB protested.

An idea popped into Speedy's head. He realized that he could really use this chocolate-giving thing to his advantage. A plan within a plan . . . . smart, and as much as Speedy didn't want to help Beast Boy, he knew he had to in order to get back at that prankster of a leader. Plus, it'll also give him a chance to toy around with Beast Boy for disrupting him. He snickered. "Hmmmmm, ok. I'll help you."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Really? Oh, thank you thank you! One more thing though, can you dress up as Cupid?"

A chill went down Speedy's spine. He knew there was a catch to this. Beast Boy's not entirely that feeble-minded, but in order to get back at 'him', Speedy who have to play along with this. He attempted to smile. "Yea sure, but you're gonna have to dress up too."

"But you're already Cupid, so what can I be?" BB questioned.

Speedy snickered. "Oh, I know just the costume."

A few minutes later, and Speedy and Beast Boy were in costume. Speedy with the original Cupid's diaper, a pair of white wings, and his own bow and plunger-arrow (since Bumble Bee and Robin hid all of Speedy's actual arrows). Beast Boy, on the other hand, wore a white toga, a golden angel halo, and a pair of white wings as well. On one hand he held Timmy, and on the other he held a fairy wand which looked liked a yellow star stuck to a blue stick. Not only were the two in costume, but they were also carrying loads of chocolate they 'borrowed' from Bumble Bee's secret chocolate stash. Speedy considered this payback for the arrows.

"Sooo what am I supposed to be again?" Beast Boy asked.

Speedy shrugged. "You're supposed to be Britannia Angel. I got it off of some picture on the computer that had a blonde guy with bushy eyebrows dressed like you are now."

Beast Boy nodded. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh ok! Got ya! So who should we give chocolate first?"

"Hmmmm," Speedy started. "I say Robin first."

"OK!" Beast Boy nodded excitedly, his eyes sparkling more than Edward Cullen.

The two walked to Robin's room. As they got there, Speedy explained how should they surprise their sleeping friend. Beast Boy, like a sponge (literally), soaked in the information.

Speedy got up. "Ok, I'll be right back."

"Wait, where are you going?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm going to get something errrrr . . . . special for Robin." The red-head walked further to Starfire and Blackfire's room.

Beast Boy shurgged, and he quietly tip-toed inside the Boy Wonder's room. He was unmasked still sleeping. It was actually kinda an adorable sight to watch. Five minutes later, and Speedy came back. He was standing behind the door, and only was his head in sight. He then gave BB the signal, and the changeling sprang to action.

Beast Boy ran onto Robin's and began to jump on it. "HAPPY VALENTINE"S DAY ROBBIE!"

The shouting and not to mention vibration of the bed startled Robin awake. Beast Boy stoped jumping and gave the Boy Wonder a hug.

"What are you doing here Beast Boy? And why are you dressed like Britannia Angel?" Robin asked. Although Robin had to admit, BB did looked incrediblely cute in the Britannia Angel costume, he knew that his green friend wouldn't wear it unless was told to.

"Speedy told me to." Beast Boy answered happily. "I wanted to give you this." He took out a mini Hershey's bar from his pocket, and he placed it gently onto Robin's hand.

Robin was still confused, but smiled. "Uhhhh, thanks."

"Ok, well now I gotta go give chocolate to Rae." BB ran towards Raven's room Speedy entered Robin's room with a small plastic plate of chocolate pudding.

The Boy Wonder couldn't help but giggle at Speedy's costume. The red-head's mask narrowed. "Yeah yeah, laugh all you want. Here's my Valentine's Day present to you."

PLOP!

Speedy planted the chocolate pudding onto Robin's poor face.

"HA! That's what you get for shocking me!" Still laughing like a hyena, Speedy dashed to Raven's room to find BB like there was no tomorrow. He knows for a fact that while Robin would fight with him, Robin wouldn't dare lay a finger on Beast Boy.

"SPEEDY!"

* * *

**Max: Done! :D**

**Me: And now to explain some stuff. This oneshot is not BBxRob or RobxSpeedy. Although I do support those pairings, this oneshot is purely friendship and nothing else. They're 5 years old for crying out loud! Moving on, I got the Britannia Angel idea from Hetalia, and the blonde dude Speedy was talking about is England (Arthur Kirkland). Sorry if the 'sparkles more then Edward Cullen' thing offends any of you Twilight fans, and sorry if I sound a little grouchy in this A/N. I've had a long day.**

**Max: And man are there so many pictures of England dressed as Britannia Angel on deviantart.**

**Me: I know right? Anyways, Happy Valentine's Day, and expect an update soon.**

**Max: We can only hope. -_-**

**Me: -glares- Till' next time readers.**

**R&R!**


End file.
